Garage Bliss
by Telira
Summary: Just some pure DG smutt hahha uve been warned


Warning : PURE SMUT AHEAD K? THERE NOW U KNOW

Disclaimer: I own nothing, and it makes me sad, see? =(

They didn't have long and they both knew it. But still, it was worth it, as long as they could be with each other again, All alone together, in her fathers garage. Draco looked her in the eyes and asked again for the god knows how many time if she was sure this was ok. And again for the tenth time she said it was. She could see the excitement in his eyes, and she too felt the same. It was going to be amazing, and judging by the heat that was already coursing through her, he knew she knew it aswell. But he wanted it to be special, at least in the beginning, then he wanted to take advantage of her vulnerablity. She knew she must look vulnerable at the moment, in nothing but her black silk night gown, short enough for him to just see the bottom of her ass, short enough for him to see she wasn't wearing undies. He chucked to himself.

"What?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Nothing, just that you came prepared, like you knew what I was going to do to you tonight" He smiled down at her.

And at that point, the space between their faces disappeared in beautiful bliss. She sighed into his mouth as he asked for entrance with his tongue. It slipped in and massaged hers with passion, he smirked when he heard her reaction. Her lust filled moans still made his heart skip in the beginning, and never ceased to make him moan in return.

He'd waited too long. Any longer and he'd burst. He hadn't fucked her in a week, and it was torture. Thank god she wasnt wearing undies, they'd just get ripped off, and it would waste time.

He quickly thrust his hand down in between her legs, and was glad to find she was already wet for him, like he knew she would be. She blushed at the contact, but immediately melted into his arms, leaning her head into his shoulder as he finger fucked her for a while, occasionally taking out his finger to rub her clit. It was all she could do to stop herself from falling to the ground, while he held her up with his other arm wrapped around her waist, kissing her deeply.

After what seemed like an eternity to her, she finally managed to get the will power to undo his pants, but before she could rip them down, Draco had already lifted her up onto the work bench, and wrapped her legs arund his waist. Catching her off guard with this, she moaned in excitement, that little mew that he loved. When she felt it was ok to go back to her task at hand, she decided to spice it up a bit and push his pants and boxers down with her feet on either side of his hips, pulling out his cock along the way. He loved the way she'd wrap her fingers around him, just under his head, and fast but gently pull up and down, loved the way she'd turn her hand while doing it. It was perfection, and if she kept going, he'd easily cum in her hand. But that's not what he wanted, so grudgingly, he stopped her.

"Stay like this ok? Don't move, please" He pleaded with her. He placed her palms on either side of her ass, and bought her legs up so her feet were resting on his shoulders.

"Ready?" He asked, all flustered and excited. His forehead was resting on hers, and they were staring at each other.

_Perfect_. He thought

"Please?" She asked.

That was all he needed.

And with one quick thrust, his whole length was in her. She moaned in bliss, finally, he was in her. In that moment, all her problems, bills, issues with life were was only them in the world, and nothing else mattered. Her father could walk in right now and she wouldn't give a shit.

"Oh my god Ginny, I've been waiting all week for you"

"I know baby, just, please, fuck me, I need you." She panted.

And with that she was his, and it was amazing.

"Her screams of "more" and "faster" must have been heard by the others in the house, but they didn't care, Draco still kept pumping in and out of her tight pussy like there was no tomorrow. They both looked down and watched what was going on, and couldn't help but moan all the more. Draco's cock had a thin coat of her pussy juice on it, while her lips were stretched around his width.

Ginny watched with lust as his cock slammed into her cunt and felt that heat she so loved form in the bottom of her stomach. She knew she'd cum soon, so she lifted up his head by moving hers under his, and kissing him. He listened with anticipation, watched her eyes glaze over, and a look of pure bliss went over her face, as she moaned out her orgasm into his mouth, repeating his name over and over, but unfortunately, he wasn't done yet. He quickly grabbed her waist and flipped her over, laying her tits on the bench, and running his right hand down her back, over her hips, revelling in the feeling of love and lust mixed together, over seeing her amazing body. It sent shivers down to his cock, and he could barely stop himself from letting the animal take over.

But as soon as he eased his cock into her, the angle he was at sent him over the edge, and she had to hold on to the bench to stop it from toppling over along with both of them. As orgasm after orgasm rushed through her, and she started getting dizzy from it all, she heard Draco's breathing turn into pants, and looked back at him, watching.

It was hard for him, he didnt want to cum so quickly, but they were running out of time, and she felt so amazing. He soo wanted to put his cock into her ass, after looking at it for so long, but he knew he'd be pushing his luck right now if he tried, so he thought it best to just enjoy the show he was getting. But as soon as he looked into her eyes, and watched her lift up her left hand and suck on her middle finger, then start rubbing her clit, he couldn't stop the moan that escaped his lips as he squirted all his cum into her little cunt.

Ginny's clit was already swollen, and ready to cum, so Draco quickly pulled out and flipped her over, so she was on her back again and sank his face into her cunt, lapping up her juices, and rubbing her clit with his tongue. He looked up at her and watched as she held her eyes shut tight, and her legs started twitching, then shaking. He held her down with his hands while her body convulsed and she screamed out the cum she had been waiting for all week. It took a while for her to calm down, and refocus, after just seeing blackness for ages.

Draco got up onto the bench and held her for a while, whispering sweet nthings into her ear as they both calmed down from their session of quick fucking. Ginny looked up at him

"Fuck work, again?"

XD So sorry for the randomness, i jus had to do it. R&R if ya want, but if it's a bad one, jus keep it to urself, it prolly won't be up for long anyways =D. Much love 333 See? lol


End file.
